1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digitizing text, and particularly to nano-encoding and decoding of information related to printed texts and images on paper and other surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current technologies, such as Optical Character Recognition (OCR) allow for the digitization and subsequent processing of printed text and images. However, OCR is error prone and not very efficient at transcribing a diversity of texts and images. OCR accuracy depends on the quality of the paper (transcription is significantly worse when the quality of the paper is low). Also, high quality OCR requires the scanning to be done directly from the paper containing the text. Remote scanning of a paper with text (for example, via a camera) reduces the OCR quality. OCR is also inefficient at for digitizing and interpretation of images and text on products or other surfaces where text does not lie flat.
Thus, there exists a need to improve OCR and digitizing of text and images. There also exists a need to improve search and other types of text processing like translation, definition, and summarization.